


By the pool side

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [24]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: Keanu finds you taking some time off by the pool
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 20





	By the pool side

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr based on the prompt: "Giving them a back massage when they flop on the couch or bed" (50 wordless ways to say I love you)

When was the last time you have an afternoon for yourself? You couldn’t even remember, but after a week of long, boring meetings with your editor, you decided that you were going to work by the pool today. Maybe soaking up some sunshine would help you with the terrible writer’s block you’ve been experiencing.

So, you put on your favorite bikini, your sunglasses and took residence at one of the lounge chairs and started writing away.

Apparently, the change of scenery did help because you finished your chapter in record time and turned the computer off. You left it on a side table and dove into the pool, the cold water feeling amazing against your overheated skin. After a couple of laps, you got out and flopped on the cold tiles by the pool’s edge.

You were on your belly, chin resting on the back of your hands as you watched the breathtaking view of Hollywood Hills, basking under the sun until your lids grew heavy. Heat sending you into a state of semi-consciousness.

You didn’t know exactly how you knew, but you felt Keanu arrive even before his fingers ran up your back, making you shiver.

“Is this a dream? Are you actually taking time off?”

You cracked one eye open to look at him, noticing he sat on the ground next to you, completely unfazed by the fact that his jeans were getting wet.

“Isn’t that like the pot calling the kettle black, mister?” you asked with a smile.

Keanu chuckled and nodded, his hands kneading your shoulders and any leftover tension from the day was being undone by his strong, nimble fingers.

You couldn’t stop the pleased moans escaping from your mouth. And once you were pliant under his ministrations, Keanu replaced his hands with his lips, kissing and nipping at your sensitive neck.

You sighed contently, your arousal spreading like liquid fire as goosebumps rose on your skin. His lips traveled down your spine, with small, wet kisses until he reached the edge of your bikini bottom and you grinned to yourself in anticipation.

Feelin Keanu moving above you, you glanced over your shoulder and saw he was on his knees, straddling your legs. He gave you a quick smirk before leaning down to kiss your lower back.

“Eyes forward.” 

You looked away again just as he gave you a teasing bite on your lower back that had you arching up to meet his mouth. At the same time, his hand moved between your legs, fingers slipping beneath the fabric of your bikini, teasing you.

“So wet for me already,” Keanu said peppering kisses over your back as he pressed his fingers inside you and you raised your hips to give him better access.

You rocked your hips to meet his hand as he fingered you, leaving you a gasping, whimpering mess. Your thighs quivered as you felt the familiar tightness on your core. You were so close already, you just needed a little nudge.

Just as you snaked a hand beneath your body to touch yourself, Keanu pulled his fingers away, making you curse. You heard him chuckle and resisted the urge to look at him as you heard the familiar sound of his belt being undone.

Keanu pulled your hips higher until you got up on your hands and knees. He pulled your bikini down and dragged a startled moan out of you as he licked your pussy.

“Fuck, I love looking at you like this,” he said, squeezing your ass cheek.

“Ke, stop tea…” You trailed off with a groan as he pushed into you.

“Oh, want me to stop?” Keanu asked with a playful tone as he started to pull back.

“Don’t you dare!” you reached back, trying to find any part of him to hold onto, but grasping only air.

“Keanu, please…” Your voice always got a little whiny when you begged.

“Please what?”

“Please, fuck me,” you breathed out, trying to grind against his cock, but he was holding your hips on an iron grip.

“Good girl.”

You could feel the smirk on his lips as he pressed a quick kiss on your back before he started moving inside you.

There was a certain urgency in his rhythm, and you tried your best to meet his thrusts, but your coordination wasn’t the best at regular times. With your brain hazy with pleasure was even harder.

And you might be hindering more than helping, because Keanu’s hold on your hips tightened keeping you still, his breath coming out in short grunts.

You were so close again that your arms were quaking, struggling to support your weight. Keanu must have noticed because he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you along with him as he sat back on his heels.

The change in angles made you cried out, The open ends of his jeans digging against your ass.

“Ok?” He asked, adjusting your position on his lap.

You nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. Keanu pushed your hair to the side, lavishing teasing bites on your nape as he started to thrust his hips up and you moaned.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” He whispered, breath hot against your ear and you whimpered as one his hands moved down your belly and to your clit, rubbing it in time of his thrusts.

You felt your body tense and tight as your orgasm washed over you. You cried out his name, reaching for any part of Keanu you could hold onto as I rode the wave of pleasure, squeezing around his cock. You grinned at the way he groaned at the added sensation, his free hand coming around your neck in a gentle hold. 

Your body went limp in his embrace as you came down from your high. Keanu kissed your jaw softly as he let go of your neck to wrap his arm around your waist, his other hand holding onto your thigh as he moved again, thrusting into you hard and fast, whispering dirty things in your ear until his hips stuttered and he came panting against your neck.

The two of you stayed there for a moment, the only sound in the air was your ragged breathing.

“I think I should take days off more often if this is the reward I get,” you joked, feeling Keanu laugh as he kissed your cheek, before patting your hip so you could get off him.

Your legs felt like jelly as you moved out of his lap and turned to look at him.

Keanu was still sitting on his heels, fully clothed with the exception of his open jeans shoved down his mid-thighs. His shirt was soaked from your wet skin and his sweat; his face was flushed, a few locks of hair sticking to his face as he caught his breath and grinned at you.

You felt your own lips pulling up into an answering grin as warmth spread over your chest because Keanu was always gorgeous, but like this, he was simply perfect.

“Come on,” he said, getting up with a wince as his knees popped. “It isn’t a day off without an afternoon nap.”

He helped you to stand on shaky legs and clean up with the towel before he led the way inside the house.


End file.
